Statistiquement vôtre
by Clio Reap
Summary: 4 : le nombre de Jumpers crashés par le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard en trois mois. 2 : en dollars, le prix d'une bière prise sur la jetée Est. 104 : le nombre de malades simultanés lors de l'épidémie de varicelle pégasienne...


**Disclaimer **:Rien n'est à moi et heureusement sans doute.

**Note : **Soit je fais dans la fic de plus de 150 pages, soit je fais dans le conceptuel à visée comique. Là, c'est la deuxième catégorie. Certains vont reconnaître des allusions...

Je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent l'ultime chapitre de « Procréation », mais il est difficile à écrire et là j'ai voulu me détendre ! Mais il devrait être achevé avant la fin des vacances (avec mes plates excuses).

* * *

**Statistiques atlantes informelles du 1er octobre au 31 décembre.**

**-:-**_**  
**_

4 : le nombre de Jumpers crashés par le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard en trois mois.

**v**

27 : le nombre moyen de cafés consommés par le docteur McKay en une journée.

**v**

19 : le nombre de fois par mois où le docteur Weir et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se retrouvent seuls pendant au moins une heure sur le balcon du dernier étage de la tour centrale.

**v**

453 : le nombre de marches que doit gravir tous les matins le lieutenant Solomon pour se rendre à son poste, puisqu'il refuse d'utiliser les transporteurs.

**v**

86 : le nombre de femmes dans la Cité.

69 : le nombre de femmes célibataires dans la Cité.

42 : le nombre de femmes célibataires **de moins de 40 ans** dans la Cité.

**v**

22 ans et 7 mois : l'âge du plus jeune résident humain de la Cité, la thésarde Agnès Langson, dont les parents ont finalement signé l'autorisation de quitter la Terre après des mois de demandes.

**v**

5 : le nombre de membres de l'équipe du major Lorne passés par un séjour d'au moins une semaine en infirmerie au cours du dernier mois. Un record pour une équipe de 4 personnes.

**v**

21 : le nombre de hot-dogs avalés par le sergent Winx en sept minutes lors la « soirée américaine » du 11 décembre dernier.

**v**

47 : en cm, la longueur moyenne des cheveux de Ronon Dex (merci au lieutenant Rajaonorava pour cette information).

**v**

18 : le nombre de dents qu'il reste au lieutenant Rajaonorava après son dernier combat contre Ronon.

**v**

4 – 16 – 15 : le tiercé du siècle en course de souris qui a permis au technicien Edgar Volrich de gagner 250 dollars, qui ne lui serviront à rien sur Atlantis. Nos félicitations. Rappelons que le numéro 4 était l'outsider « N'a-qu'un-œil » qui a surpris tout le monde lors de la course en décidant pour la première fois de faire le trajet dans le bon sens.

**v**

289 : le nombre de préservatifs maximum utilisés en une journée sur Atlantis (jour de la bataille d'eau).

**v**

14 : le nombre d'IVG réalisées au cours de ces trois derniers mois.

**v**

1 : le nombre de blagues glauques de cette série de statistiques (au sujet des IVG).

**v**

74 – 1 : le score du premier tournoi de volley Terriens-Athosiens.

**v**

11 : le nombre de conquêtes féminines du capitaine Petersen ce trimestre.

**v**

4 : le nombre d'agrafes plantées simultanément dans la main droite du docteur Zelenka le vendredi 16 octobre.

**v**

86 : le nombre de mètres carrés des quartiers du docteur Weir.

**v**

402 : le poids en grammes du plus gros poisson pêché dans l'océan d'Atlantis.

**v**

9 : le nombre de films regardés par Chuck dans la journée du 3 novembre.

**v**

3 : le nombre de jours de grève de la faim du docteur Zelenka suite à une dispute avec le docteur McKay.

**v**

16 : le nombre minimum de patients reçus par le docteur Carson Beckett dans une journée ce trimestre. C'était le 13 octobre dernier (NB : parmi les 16, on compte 3 visites du docteur McKay).

**v**

6 : le nombre de spectateurs lors de la première et dernière représentation de la troupe de théâtre mexicaine d'Atlantis. Le titre de la pièce était : « Le philosophe et le miroir » (traduction du titre).

**v**

50 : le nombre de caméléons commandés par le docteur Bjerensvärd ce dernier mois.

**v**

26 : le nombre de pilules que devrait avaler quotidiennement le professeur Bjerensvärd, si l'équipe médicale parvenait à le retrouver.

**v**

23 : le nombre de mails du général Landry à destination d'Atlantis envoyés en une seule et même journée. L'objet des messages était la détermination d'une commande de 300 pâtisseries de Qaab, destinées à une réception au SGC en présence du Président des Etats-Unis. Par comparaison, au plus fort de la crise avec les Asurans, le nombre maximal de mails échangés par jour était de 9.

**v**

63 : l'âge des doyens d'Atlantis, le professeur Elizabeth London et le docteur Janusz Brovonsky (qui n'a donc pas 87 ans comme le disaient les mauvaises langues). Rappelons pour l'anecdote que le professeur London ne fait pas partie des célibataires de la Cité.

**v**

7 : le nombre de fois où Teyla Emmagan a déclenché l'alarme incendie avec ses bougies ces trois derniers mois.

**v**

89 : en mètres carrés, la taille de la plus grande salle de bain d'Atlantis.

**v**

5 : nombres de rumeurs qui ont affirmé une liaison entre les deux dirigeants de la Cité ces trois derniers mois.

**v**

28 : le nombre de produits de consommation courante sur Atlantis qui proviennent de la galaxie de Pégase. Parmi eux, on compte le savon des Bulgliens, qui connaît un certain succès auprès de ces dames, les bananes ovales et roses de Ch'tioubl, très prisées au petit-déjeuner, la viande de goren des îles de Tamar-Aldul, fort appréciée des Asiatiques, les kiwis de Tud qui intéressent grandement les joueurs de golf, et les citrons de Tlbrüolk, adulés par les scientifiques du pôle astrophysique.

**v**

2 : en dollars, le prix d'une bière américaine prise sur la jetée Est. 3 dollars la bière allemande ou belge.

**v**

2,9 : le nombre de grammes d'alcool par litre de sang mesuré sur le docteur Piotr Dolteïev la nuit du réveillon.

**v**

34 : en mètres, la hauteur de laquelle a sauté le docteur Piotr Dolteïev la nuit du réveillon, depuis la plate-forme Est jusque dans l'eau. On le félicite pour cet exploit, mais on lui rappelle qu'on a quand même eu très peur, et qu'aller le repêcher à 4h40 du matin n'était pas des plus aisés.

**v**

104 : le nombre de malades simultanés lors de l'épidémie de varicelle pégasienne début décembre.

**v**

24570 : le nombre de vitres estimé sur la Cité. Le service d'entretien en nettoie 1482 par mois.

**v**

241 : le nombre souris nées dans les laboratoires ce dernier trimestre.

**v**

104 : le nombre de pages word qu'atteignent ce dernier mois les « Potins d'Atlantis », document informel et largement diffusé dans la Cité.

**v**

274 : nombres de pages word qu'atteignent ce dernier mois les « Doléances envers le Docteur McKay », document informel et très confidentiel (rappelons à ceux qui possèdent ledit document qu'il ne doit JAMAIS tomber dans les mains de certains scientifiques).

**V**

19 : en minutes, le temps moyen que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard passe par terre lors d'un combat de 30 minutes avec Teyla Emmagan. Par comparaison, Melle Emmagan passe environ 1 minute avec un genou à terre, principalement pour ourler ses vêtements.

**v**

2805 : le nombre de films disponibles sur le réseau de la Cité. « Titanic » en version anglaise, française, allemande, russe, cantonaise, coréenne, japonaise, arabe, tchèque, hongroise, flamande, hébreu, italienne, espagnole, portugaise, suédoise, grecque, esperanto (?), afrikaner et hindi ne compte que pour un film.

**v**

0 : le nombre officiel de films pour adultes disponibles sur le réseau de la Cité.

**v**

2 sur 3 : en mètres, la taille du sauna d'Atlantis (couloir 3 du huitième étage de la tour Ouest).

**v**

187 : le nombre de commandes personnelles à destination du SGC refusées par le service de gestion des commandes le mois dernier.

**v**

7 : le nombre de repas complets pris quotidiennement par le docteur Sarah Oliver.

**v**

18 : la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose (ce qui est une très honorable moyenne).

**v**

14 : en heures, le temps durant lequel le docteur Spielmann est resté coincé dans un transporteur du niveau 12.

**v**

13 : en heures, le temps qu'il a fallu pour se rendre compte que le docteur Spielmann manquait à l'appel.

**v**

124 : le nombre de signatures sur la pétition à destination du SGC qui réclame la livraison d'un piano sur la Cité.

**v**

8 : le nombre d'auditeurs de la conférence du docteur McKay du 25 novembre intitulée : « Fusion nucléaire et E2PZ : quelles possibilités de croisements des générateurs d'énergie ? ». Parmi les présents, les docteurs Katie Brown et Miko Hawazi ont écouté, le docteur Beckett a dormi, le docteur Zelenka a grogné, Ronon Dex est parti lorsqu'il a compris que ce n'était pas obligatoire, le docteur Weir a gloussé avec le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, et le lieutenant Cadman a posé des questions sur la durée de vie des piles électriques dans une télécommande et la cuisson des croque-monsieur.

**v**

25 : le nombre de parties de bataille navale jouées par le docteur Weir et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard en une soirée (le 25 novembre).

**v**

98 : le nombre d'auditeurs de la conférence du docteur McKay du 2 décembre intitulée : « Si le décompte d'auto-destruction de la Cité se met en route, quelles chances de survie ? Principes de sauvegarde de base dans Pégase, bande d'incapables».

**v**

2 : le nombre de chats supposés vivant sur la Cité.

**v**

14 : le nombre de MALP perdus ces trois derniers mois.

**v**

2 : le nombre d'Atlantes qui dorment toutes les nuits à l'infirmerie pour cause de terreurs nocturnes liées aux Wraiths.

**v**

21 : le nombre de déclarations d'amour écrites qu'a reçu le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ces trois derniers mois (merci au Dr McKay et au major Lorne qui nous ont permis d'avoir ces informations, l'un en réparant son PC, l'autre en se contentant d'être l'unique militaire présent quotidiennement dans le bureau commun des officiers supérieurs de la Cité). Rappelons tout de même que sur ces 21 missives, 16 étaient écrites de la même main, et qu'une était signée par un homme.

**v**

79 : en heures, le retard du dernier voyage du Dédale.

**v**

62 : le nombre de personnes remontées contre le colonel Caldwell, qui a décidé d'immobiliser son vaisseau suite à la découverte d'une panne des lumières dans un des hangars du Dédale. Même après que les passagers lui aient avoué qu'il s'agissait d'une coupure de courant provoquée, afin de pouvoir se mettre dans l'ambiance pour faire une partie de « loup-garou », le colonel a refusé de repartir avant d'avoir vérifié TOUTES les constantes de son vaisseau, de la taille des boulons de rechange du réservoir 3 à la température de la chambre froide le matin à 6h.

**v**

301 : le nombre d'ordinateurs sur la Cité. 219 sont en état de fonctionner. 92 appartiennent au département scientifique. 9 sont consacrés au système de défense de la Cité. 3 sont destinés à la gestion des cuisines (?). 4 sont détenus par le docteur McKay.

**v**

49 : en minutes, le temps qu'il a fallu au docteur Kavanagh pour se brouiller avec le docteur Weir après être revenu sur la Cité. Pour rappel, il a déclaré à cette dernière « Rien n'a changé ici »alors qu'elle sortait de chez le coiffeur (et accessoirement qu'elle venait de parvenir à se détendre après une matinée très houleuse à négocier la libération de SGA-1 qui s'était encore fourrée dans le pétrin).

**v**

1 : le nombre d'E2PZ trouvé par le docteur McKay ces trois derniers mois. Cette fois, il n'était pas déchargé : il était juste cassé en deux.

**v**

132 : le nombre de Wraiths tués par Ronon Dex ces trois derniers mois.

**v**

51 : le nombre de Wraiths tués par le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ces trois derniers mois (ce dernier nous a enjoint à ne pas publier ces deux dernières statistiques, mais nous avons jugé leur intérêt trop élevé pour les tenir cachées).

**v**

89 : le nombre d'épines qu'il a fallu retirer d'une certaine partie du corps du sergent Hu suite à sa chute dans un bosquet de rotubles.

**v**

40 : le nombre de jours que le sergent Hu doit attendre avant de pouvoir se rasseoir.

**v**

2 : le nombre supposés d'enfants du capitaine Roberts parmi les jeunes Athosiens.

**v**

14 : le nombre de fois où SGA-1 s'est retrouvée à échanger des coups de feu sur une autre planète ces deux dernières semaines.

**v**

8 : le nombre de fois où le major Lorne a soupiré quand on lui a dit « Il faut que vous alliez chercher SGA-1 en urgence » ces deux derniers mois. (Ce qui lui vaut l'admiration de tous, et convainc SGA-1 qu'elle peut continuer à foncer tête baissée vers l'inconnu même quand elle entend des bruits étranges et voit des villageois courir dans le sens opposé en hurlant).

**v**

7 : en heures, la durée de la dernière soirée poker des femmes d'Atlantis. Rappelons que la Cité entière a pu les entendre rigoler et aller chercher des vivres au mess jusqu'à 3 heures du matin.

**v**

104 : le nombre record de personnes ayant assisté à la messe le 24 décembre dernier. Rappelons pour mémoire que plusieurs temps forts de la cérémonie étaient particulièrement attendus : la prière pénitentielle pour le départ rapide du docteur Kavanagh, la représentation de la Nativité par 6 Atlantes (dont deux déguisés en âne et en bœuf), l'action de grâce pour l'envoi d'un masseur professionnel sur Atlantis, le sermon du Père Hornberg, fan de Star Wars accompli qui ne manque jamais de le signaler dans ses homélies, et l'annonce publique des fiançailles du major Lorne avec Melle Eva Hallberg (qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu, car ils sont décidément très discrets, mais personne n'a manqué de remarquer la nouvelle bague qu'elle porte à l'annulaire et le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé avec nous à la soirée de Noël commune).

**v**

3 : le nombre de mois avant l'édition des prochaines statistiques. Toute participation bénévole à leur élaboration sera la bienvenue !

-:-

**Signé : Le Mystérieux Comité d'Établissement des Statistiques Informelles d'Atlantis**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je n'exclus pas une suite, si les idées viennent, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout n'hésiteront pas à m'envoyer un p'tit message pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent... En espérant que vous vous êtes amusés !**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé sans se logger, et que je ne peux remercier qu'ici !  
**_


End file.
